Burn
by lacedawn
Summary: Crap summary.Darcfic,lemonlimes.Sasuke finally comes back to the village and theyve been dating for quite some time.He has inner demons,she still loves him but may want out before its to l8.Will he let her go or will he take matters into his own hands?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, so, this is my first fanfic that I've actually uploaded, and it's somewhat of a songfic, it's been stuck in my head for a while now, and I just haven't been able to decide on whether or not to even attempt to write it or not. (*Warning for possibly horrible typo's and bad grammar, but, I at least i'm extremely anal about spelling errors! lol :D (( mind you, it is like 3 am and i'm going on very little sleep))*) Maybemy last to…depending on the results….oh, and of course…I don't own Naruto…if I did, well, that shiz would have no where near as many fillers and would have prob been waaay over by now…and maybe a few more character deaths…and then not some….enjoy!**_

"_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_

_**But that's alright because I like the way it h**__**urts **_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry **_

_**But that's alright because I love the way you lie **_

_**I love the way you lie I love the way you lie"**_

The club was packed. Not surprising considering it was the newest club in Konoha and Ino-Pig just haaad to drag her out to it. Using everything in the Pig's skeevy little book that she had to get her to go, she reluctantly agreed. Considering that Sasuke-kun would be out on his mission for a few more days, she didn't think that it would be that much of a problem and even doubted that he would find out. At least she didn't see anyone that he would be on speaking terms with here. And if it wasn't for her amazing medical skills and being able to burn off the alcohol faster through her liver with her medical chakra skills, Sakura would probably be just as bad off as Ino over there in the corner slouched on the table with that glossed look in her eyes surrounded by guys that were all looking at her like she was nothing more than a piece of ass on a platter. Not that she had such a clean rep to begin with. Unfortunately while Sakura was glancing at her friend, she had looked up and met her eyes.

"FOREHEAD!" Ino practically spitted/slurred out.

Sakura cringed at the pitch of her voice and made her way over to Ino's table. Heaven forbid Ino try to stumble over to the bar and make even more of a fool of herself in those damn 5" knee high boots.

She kicked out a chair for her in between two of the better looking guys…one of them seemed to be still wearing his Jonin vest…_seriously. They guy couldn't have least changed his shirt?_

Even Sakura had been forced to wear one of Ino's more "promiscuous" outfits that left little to the imagination. Not that Sakura was complaining…the dress fit her like a damn glove and showed off her legs better than anything she'd ever owned. The goddess's style heel's straps were killing her, and they did have to adjust the top due to Ino's much larger bust, but Sakura's hips and ass definitely made up for it. The color of the dress and the make up that Ino had put on for her right before she starting taking shots before they left the apartment made her jade eyes seem to glow and she knew that she had turned more than a few heads so far tonight.

Unfortunately, many of the men here knew that she was as good as "Mrs. Uchiha" and ultimately untouchable, but there were a few that knew he was gone for a while and hated him with a passion and wouldn't hesitate to put the moves on her at the drop of a hat. They must have a death wish she mused.

Speaking of a death wish…she looked over at the Jonin whose hand was lightly grazing her thigh with a shameless very, very seductive smirk on his face and a predatory gleam in his eye. Sakura kindly smiled back and grabbed his hand, only popping a few knuckles for a fair warning and removed it while inner Sakura was screaming on the inside of her head to break every bone in his hand, "RIGHT NOW!"

Sakura turned to Ino to suggest that it was getting late and stopped short as she felt an all to familiar hand caressing her arm. Her head snapped back to the unnamed Jonin with and incredulous look on her face.

He leaned in close enough to whisper in her ear, she was to shocked at his forwardness to back away. His tone was so smooth and seductive, she couldn't help but blush as soon as he spoke and all she could feel was a fire building in her lower abdomen…god…when was the last time she felt that?

"I'm sorry for coming off so forward, I'm just not familiar with the whole bar scene or women in this village in general. My name is Hayato. Consider giving me another chance to at least converse with the most beautiful woman in the place…Ms….?"

"Uh…uhm.. I…I'm…"

"Her name is Sakura!, jeez forehead, you've been under that Uchiha's guard to long, you need to have a little fun with a man that might not mind giving more than he receives…" Ino slurred her suggestion wiggling her eyebrows and winking at Hayato.

"Sakura is it?"

She turned her head back to the man, "Y-yes, Haruno Sakura"

"That is a beautiful name Sakura, it fits you rather well, although I'm sure you've heard that many times before." He said softly toying with a strand of her light pink hair. " Is this girl really your friend?" Hayato asked with an incredulous look on his face. Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, one of my best friends. And has been for years, since the beginning of the academy actually, or else I'm sure I would have tried to kill her by now" she said with a chuckle, "and thank you very much. As many times as I've heard someone say that about my name, it seems to sound so much more flattering coming from you…" she said with a shy smile.

Hayato grinned one of the hottest playboy grins she's ever seen. She could not believe that she had never seen him around the village before…something didn't seem quite right….

"How long have you been in the village Hayato?" she inquired.

He cocked his head as if in thought and didn't answer for a while. Just when she thought he wasn't going to answer, he responded.

"Its actually a long story, all mission related really. If you have the time, maybe I can buy you a drink or two while I ramble on, so at least you don't get to bored?" he asked with an amused smile. She smiled back and nodded her head. He seemed like a decent guy to talk to, as long as she kept control and didn't forget to keep her metabolism in check.

"Any preference in drink Ms. Haruno?"

"Please, call me Sakura, Mrs. Haruno was my mom" she said with a smirk. " Anything you want, or whatever you're having will be fine"

He looked at her a little oddly, "you sure?". Sakura laughed, "sure, why not? I'm sure I can handle whatever you can throw at me probably better than you can" she said with a sly grin and a challenging look in her eye. He matched the look in her eye and grinned and walked off to the bar.

As soon as he was out of hearing distance Sakura turned to Ino how was already draped in some guys lap giggling while he was nibbling on her neck….ugh.

"_Ino….Ino…..PIG!" _Sakura had tried to whisper before she finally got her attention.

"WHAT FOREHEAD? Cant you see that I'm busy?" she stated and then busted out in a fit of giggles. "Ino, come to the bathroom with me, please?"

"Ugh, Sakura…c'mon…."

"I'll buy you another drink?"

Ino's eye's sparkled. "Whatever I want?". Sakura nodded her head.

Ino all but fell out of the other Jonin's lap with Sakura's help and with it barely stumbled into the bathroom.

They both bee lined for the stalls. Apparently the visit to the ladies room was much more needed than either one thought.

"So, what's up Sakura? Who's the hottie that keeps giving you they eye?" Ino slurred from the next stall.

"No one Ino, at least no one you or anyone else needs to worry about. He has to know about Sasuke-kun, and if he doesn't, as soon as he does he'll disappear I'm sure." Sakura said kind of glumly.

" But Saaaakuuuraaa…..Sasuke's gone and I know you two haven't been having the fairy tale relationship like you would like everyone to think. I'm your best friend. I can see through your front like glass, chic" Ino whined.

Sakura frowned at her friend through the stall. And here she thought she had been doing such a good job at hiding it. She was always able to hide the bruises whenever he became too angry or came home wasted. He never hit her, just the wall, or the door, or whatever else was in reach. He would just grab her hard or rough her up a little. He always liked it a little bit rough though, at least that's what she told herself. When their relationship had started, it was great. She had finally been able to be with the first and only boy she had ever given her heart to. After a while things started to change. He changed. She knew he wouldn't be the same after he came back from Orochimaru and killing Itachi. She knew he resented her for not being able to bare his child yet, but Shisou had been helping her work on it. After all of the exams and tests they were so close it would be any time now before she consumed. But his change in moods often frightened her, he would get so jealous for no reason. He would call her names and would assume that she had slept with half the village while he was gone or she was cheating if she was home late from her shift. She was reaching her breaking point. She was afraid that one day he would hurt her beyond repair, physically. There wasnt much left that he could do to her mentally or emotionally. But what could she do? Leave him? Ha! Sakura snorted. He would probably reenact the Uchiha massacre on Konoha, after killing her of course. She loved him with all of her heart and who in the hell would take the Uchiha's seconds for fear of some sort of death threat. His territorial side was something that could strike fear in the Hokage herself. If Ino had noticed it made her wonder who else had seen, maybe not anyone, considering Ino just knew her so well and never could mind her own damn business…she was so deep in thought that she jumped when Ino's next words interrupted her train of thought.

"Don't you think that you deserve a little bit of fun? I mean, he's out on a mission for god know's how long, we're the only people here that know each other. You should lighten up and enjoy you're time with….Mr…..?"

Sakura sighed. "His name is Hayato, and he's still in his vest in an upscale club for crying out loud!…. He's supposed to be buying me a drink as we speak and then I'm supposed to sit there and listen to why he's in the village, which I'm assuming involves politics, blah blah blah, just what I need for excitement _Pig"_ she said, spitting out the last words with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

"No, _Forehead, _I mean, you really need to have some fun. Get laid! Or at least fool around. It's not like your married and don't tell me that ass hole Uchiha doesn't cheat while he's away. At least dance with the man, if only to just avoid this so called "exciting conversation" she muttered while making quatations with her fingers.

"INO! I'm not cheating on Sasuke-kun so he can actually be right for once. I wouldn't be surprised if he has spies on me or put some sort of Uchiha chastity belt jutsu shit on me while I was sleeping before he left."

Sakura listened as she heard an odd sound coming from Ino's stall. She leaned in to listen closer…."Ino…? Are you ok?" and then she realized the little wench was laughing at her.

"AHAHAHAHA!, a chastity belt Sakura? Seriously?". She calmed down after a few seconds and snorts later. "Alright forehead, just dance with him and let loose a little. I'll keep an eye on you and make sure "Mr. So sexy I cant believe you're letting this one go just because you want to be the only faithful one in the relationship" doesn't get carried away."

Those words stung Sakura a lot more than she would like to admit. "Shut the fuck up Ino and lets get back out there before they think we abandoned them".

"Ok, ok"

They exited the stalls and locked hands so that Sakura wouldn't lose Ino, that and so that she wouldn't stumble anymore than she already was and fall…seriously…why does she need shoes so tall that she cant walk in? The things that stupid blonde would do for fashion.

They made there way back to the table to find the guys waiting on them just like before, with the exception of a few girls that had decided to move in while they had made a break to the bathroom. Much to Sakura's pleasure Hayato was completely ignoring the big busted woman who was shoving her breasts in his face and had practically lit up when he saw her. The man Ino had been flirting with immediately dismissed the other girl, albeit rather rudely as soon as he saw her and snatched her back in his lap.

"Here's your drink beautiful" Hayato whispered in Sakura's ear. She eyed it wearily. Only causing him to chuckle at her reaction. "Don't worry, it's only a strawberry daiquiri, I requested light alcohol since I figured that you would probably end up being the "designated walker" for your friend over there" he stated pointing at Ino, who was already making out with the same man who's name was still unknown. "Uuuum, thanks?" she said with a small, shy smile. Maybe this guy wasn't to bad.

"A toast?" he inquired.

"To?" she asked slightly confused. "Meeting a new friend of course" he said with such a warm smile that sent her that warm, churning feeling straight down into her abdomen again. She smirked. "Ok. To new friends, and to hopefully, eventually find out what village my new "friend" is from" she said with a wink. He smiled at her showing off dimples that she hadn't noticed before. "Cheers" they said in unison.

After a few sips Sakura moaned out loud causing both men to stop and stare, her cheeks were already tinged pink from blushing or the alcohol, she wasn't sure. "Sorry" she said sheepishly, "it's just sooo good" she giggled. Suddenly Ino started to giggle with her, enjoying the same drink that her company had retrieved for her while they were both gone. After a while, the conversation just seem to flow with Hayato. Sakura hadn't felt so comfortable with a man in so long. So at ease. He would answer anything she asked, but the only question he was vague on answering was why he was here. But of course, if it was a mission, Sakura could understand that. They do have to keep certain things confidential. But she was curious as to why he couldn't even wear his headband…but didn't want to seem nosey and was already feeling a bit tipsy. She had only had a few drinks damn it! What happened to all of her training with Tsunade? Maybe she had just been distracted with this beautiful man in front of her. Now that she got a good look at him, after he shed his vest, claiming that he was getting a "little too warm" because of the alcohol and "other things" he had said while winking at her, causing a slight blush she realized that he was the complete opposite of Sasuke. Eyes that rivaled Gaara's. Sandy colored hair. Kakashi's height, when he wasn't slouching of course and it would seem that every visible inch of him was toned and tan. After a while the conversation had become a little to…"suggestive" for her taste and she guessed that Ino had picked up on it because she all but demanded that they hit the dance floor. Both kunoichi jumped up a little to eagerly and almost had to sit back down due to the lightheaded feeling. Now, had Sakura been in her right mind she would have noticed that something was definitely wrong. Feeling like this after a few drinks with only " a little bit of liquor in it"? But all thoughts were out the door when both she and Ino heard their favorite song come on.

"AAAAHHH!, THIS IS MY SONG!" screamed Ino, grasping Sakura's wrist and dragging her out on the floor. Sakura in turn grasped Hayato's hand with a smirk and dragged him along and Ino's "companion" followed along good naturedly with an odd smirk on his lips looking at Hayato. Again, had Sakura been sober, she may have noticed this exchange.

As soon as they got to the middle of the floor Hayato swirled Sakura around so that her back was to his chest. With his vest off she could feel every muscle in his chest and abdomen move as he swayed. He ran his hands down her arms and slowly lifted them up to place them around his neck, gliding his hands back down her arms and down her sides causing a shudder to run through her body. He rested his hands on her hips and guided them along with his, moving, swaying and grinding against her to the music. He moved one hand and splayed it on her stomach to hold her in place while still grinding against her. She could feel the slight start of his arousal and she was already turned on herself. Her thoughts were becoming fuzzy and she couldn't think straight. All she could think about was the want that was slowly building up. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't quite place it. He loosened his grip on her long enough to turn her around to press her against him. She knew she shouldn't have looked in his eyes. All that could be seen was lust and desire. He gently parted her legs with his knee and her dress rode up a little more. Everyone was to occupied with there own partner to notice the two on the floor. He slowly smoothed his hands down to her the curves of her bottom, lifting her up and pulling her forward so she was almost totally suspended on his leg except for the tips of her toes of her heels. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly as he grasped between her ass and hips and slowly moved her body back and forth still keeping rhythm with the music so that she was grinding against his leg. Every time he rocked her back towards him he made sure that she would be able to hit that sweet little bud against his thigh. Her labored breathing in his ear and the occasional throaty moan that slipped from her throat was making him so hard he could hardly stand it. He thought about just simply taking her there on the floor, knowing that after what he slipped in her drink she wouldn't care at all, as long as she got her release. The next song came on with a slightly higher tempo and he increased the motions to match the music. Her breathing became harder and more erratic and the noises slipping from her mouth was enough to drive almost any man insane enough to loose it and take her right there. He felt her body begin to shudder and the moans increase. Her nails dug into the back of his neck and back so hard he knew that they would bleed. Moments later he felt her whole body freeze up momentarily and the relax almost sluggishly. The music had then changed to a much slower tune and he removed his leg and smirked when he heard her disappointed sigh. He felt a warm dampness on his leg and looked down grinning so she couldnt see, seeing a small wet spot mid thigh.

Hayato pulled Sakura closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and settled her head on his shoulder. He heard her huff and chuckled knowing that she wanted more. He took one of is hands and slid it up her thigh, discretely placing a hand under her dress, grabbing her ass and finding no underwear. _Hmmm, naughty girl,_ he thought with a smirk while moving his hand around, finding her center. She had spread her legs for him slightly, eager for any touch he was going to offer and made a small shudder when he lightly caressed her wet, swollen bud. She looked up at him and he was almost unable to look away from those eyes, so clouded with lust and need. She started to turn her head as if embarassed, but he quickly used his other hand to grab her chin to keep her from looking away from him. He wanted to see her reaction, and he was not disappointed as he slipped in a digit into her opening. Her eyes and mouth both opened simultaneously as she let out a gasp. He added another finger, and another. Only three fingers in and he could feel her walls clamping down on him, squeezing him, almost as if trying to suck him in. He pulled out his fingers once he got what he wanted. The pout on her face was so cute it almost made him want to just lift her up on his hips and take her right there. He held up his fingers to her face, and rubbed them together. Both just staring at the juices that had dripped down his fingers, he glanced at them a second more before looking at her in the eyes and started to stick them in his mouth, but was stopped mid way. She looked at him with a teasing, almost seductive look in her eyes and took each one of his fingers in her mouth sucking the juices off, flicking each with her tongue suggestively before taking all of them in and doing the same. They could both feel his need twitch in his pants.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" he whispered huskily into her ear. She still couldn't speak, which was part of the drug and nodded her head. She grabbed his hand and started walking towards the door. At the last moment she had finally remembered Ino and started to look around for her, "She left with my friend a looong time ago Saku" he whispered huskily in her ear while still trying to push her out the door.

They both walked out of the club where their whole erotic episode went noticed by no one except for one pair of burning crimson eyes near the back corner of the bar.

* * *

Sooo...what do you think? i uploaded it at like 5 am this morning after almost blacking out a few times and after rereading it this morning and beating my head against the wall a few times after noticing all of the errors i fixed them. For instance, the ENTIRE chap was underlined?...wth? My apologies .Fire, it was definitely not intentional and pretty...stupid looking actually.


	2. Chapter 2

_Woah. What a mess. Let's just say whenever I got the idea for this story I knew how I was going to end it…and that was about it…I didn't think that so many people would read it and even put it on their alert lists. Thank you, btw. So, after I saw all of that and read the review's I realized that I had absolutely NO clue where to go with this…it would have seemed that the plot bunnies had become extinct. What to do in such an event? Welp…I put out some bait…apparently laced with crack or something because when they finally showed up they multiplied by the thousands and I almost ended up changing this story completely. But, I can't do that to my readers now, can I? Nah, ( at least not to the extreme that I was going to ) I think I'll end up liking this story to much, that and I ended up catching several of those little fluffy bastards and caging them, you know, to help them go through rehab and all. I hear withdrawal symptoms can be harsh ;` and I've got a few more ideas for some stories that'll be following this one shortly. This chap will prob be through Sasuke's pov, and he's got a schizo/mult personality disorder thing going on in this story. There will be a few chapter's that have a lemon's or lime's in them. F*d up ones, hell, it might be this one…no promises though…I just cant help myself ;) _

_*Enter boring disclaimer about not owning Naruto…..blah, blah…_

_Oh! And before I forget, thank you so much .Fire, A.J, JaJa-Princess, annie, 7HeartAndSoul7, princess-do, pinkypinkypinky. _Without your reviews I'm not sure I would have anywhere nearly as motivated to update as soon without your support/reviews. They mean more than you know! And F.O.F…I have no idea why it was underlined…that shiz was extremely annoying and weird. Fixed it as soon as I saw it, apparently MS and FF don't really get along very well…welp, lets get on with it I suppose…

* * *

After slowing their pace after 6 solid hours of chakra enhanced travel due to the captain wanting to end their mission as soon as possible, the 3 man cell finally dragged themselves over the hill that would reveal the gates to their home. Sasuke almost smirked. Almost. Looking up at the moon as they entered the village he could tell it was almost midnight and most of the people on this side of town were already fast asleep. The other two Anbu had said their goodbyes and he responded with his customary nod of the head. He could hear the bass from the green district that held most of the clubs and bars of Konoha and debated on what to do as he walked towards his home. He could use a drink, but did he really didn't know if he could deal with another living being. Other than Sakura of course, that one was unavoidable. But, then again, a warm body did sound appealing he thought with a slight lift of the corner of his mouth. His thoughts wandered back to the woman currently living in his home. She was probably already asleep, passed out over one of her medical text books on the couch or tangled up in the blankets on the bed. He wasn't expected to be home for a few more days so he doubted there were any decent left over's in the fridge, considering she usually ate out whenever he was out on extended missions. He frowned. Sasuke didn't feel like cooking. It looked like he was going out whether he wanted to or not. After taking the elevator up to the top floor he tried to sense Sakura's chakra at the door to know where she was located in the large flat. Odd. He didn't sense anything. She could have over worked herself at the hospital and probably depleted most of her supply. Again. Stupid girl. That, or she was still at the hospital.

'_Or she could be out getting gang banged with her whore of a friend' _He thought inwardly and huffed. He never caught her cheating and oh, he had tried. She never showed any signs, but he just knew it was to good to be true to have her so devoted to him after all the shit they had been through. Since he had came back, he was the only man she would show weakness to and the only one she would let take advantage of her. It didn't even take any form of the sharingan to control Sakura for him. She would only heal herself so many times before she cracked. He smirked. He'd be there to watch that little porcelain doll shatter. He did wonder what her reaction would be. Would she finally fight back? Not be so damn weak towards him? Or would she simply crumble to the ground and stay there and cry? Always fucking crying. No. He couldn't have that. He'd have to dispose of her. She'd really be useless then. At least if she fought back he'd either let her live or get some kind of amusement out of it.

Sasuke shook his head slightly. Yep. He had definitely forgotten to take his med's with him on the mission. Maybe it was a good thing she wasn't home he thought as he walked through to the bedroom to assess the damage. He did love her. He rarely admitted it, but he'd never doubted that. Unfortunately she was a pig when it came to cleaning, especially when she knew he wouldn't be around and this was just enough for him to lose control without his meds. With that thought he continued to the bathroom and dug around the cabinet until he found the bottle. Opening it he swallowed them without the water, always preferring the bitterness and the pain of them getting stuck in his throat over just getting a drink. Sakura had called him a sadist once.

She had no idea.

Only on occasions such as those he thought of Karin. She was the only one who he let take control sometimes. There rare moments together usually ended up with more blood spread around them than any of his sparing matches ever did. A few bites later and he would be able to walk out of the base and she would be forgotten. But after that last time…he wasn't coming back. She knew to much, and that was the end of that. Maybe he needed something along those lines again. Just once or twice and then he wouldn't need these stupid pills so often. It was like walking on eggshells around this damn village. Everyone watching the 'traitor'. Waiting for him to snap or run. If they're lucky it'll be the latter if either. Sasuke's stomach grumbled. He sighed and stripped down. After climbing in the shower and quickly washing off he dressed in his usual solid black attire and threw a few more pills in his pocket, then stepped out the door. Noting everything that was and wasn't out of place out of habit.

Making his way down the streets towards the busier district he ignored the stares as it got more crowded. It seemed like no matter how many people you murder, there were always going to be fan girls. And boys. As long as they never touched him he didn't give a damn what they did. Slowing as he noted that a sushi stand that he preferred was still open, he made his way across the street. Sliding on the stool he ordered what the usual without even looking at the menu. Always a creature a habit when it came to his food. At least in that way he was predictable. The food was placed in front of him in record time and he reached for it greedily. Snapping his chopsticks he nodded in gratitude at the server and they smiled, turned and went about their duties.

Sasuke simply enjoyed his food. Not eating decent food for almost a month made you appreciate things a little more most of the time. He drowned out his surroundings and shut down his mind only thinking of the necessities…

Chew…chew…chew…

Swallow…

Chew…chew…chew…

Swallow…

Chew…chew…and then Sasuke was rudely forced out of his little meditative state by some idiot who obviously did not know who in the fuck he had just bumped into. With his sharingan flashing he looked at the man to give him the famous Uchiha glare. The man hadn't even noticed. It took almost every ounce of will Sasuke still had not to knock him off of the stool he was sitting on now. He was animatedly talking with friend, both obviously drunk. Sasuke could have sworn he thought he felt his old curse mark warm up.

Woah.

Now he knew he was losing it. Time to leave. It was obvious he didn't give the pills long enough to kick in before he left home. He was tired anyways, he would just get up early and take care of everything then. Pulling out the money for the food and some extra he placed it on the counter, nodded to the server and turned to walk away. Taking a few steps he made the mistake of actually hearing bits of the rude drunk's conversation.

He had heard them talk about the "new club" in Konoha. Whatever. It was the words or, bits of the conversation…

" some blonde chic with "the biggest tit's he'd ever seen"….a few slurs and then some "other 'bitch' with pink hair and legs a mile long" that apparently a man named 'Hayato' was….something…

God damn drunks and their inability to hold their liquor.

Sasuke laughed. He was still thinking about the drunk…and then reality started to hit him and all he saw was red. Sakura was THE only woman in Konoha with that description. He would know, after all.

A slightly shaky hand found it's way into his pocket and grabbed the rest of the pills, quickly shoving them down his throat before he lost control. He could feel it coming…_'Finally. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…fucking whore.'_ He snarled and quickly spun on his heel heading towards the club before the little sushi stand and everyone in it unexplainably happened to "burn down". Orochimaru did love him for a reason, after all.

He wasn't even sure how he had gotten to the club. He didn't care, but for his record's sake, he hope he didn't hurt anyone on the way. Using a henge as soon as he walked through the door he masked his chakra and headed straight for the back towards the bar and stiffly sat down ordering a drink. He let his senses locate her, although, strangely it wasn't easy considering how much it was fluttering. His entire face downcast the bartender warily slid his drink to the stranger at the bar with the murderous intent unknowingly rolling off of him.

Sasuke quickly drank it and then turned to see exactly what the case was. And god, he wished that he would have just went home. He could see them on the dance floor. The way the man was grinding her hips against him. And she wasn't stopping him. She was enjoying it. She was his. Not this..Hayato's. And if she wasn't going to be his, well then by fuck's sake, she wasn't going to be anyone's.

'_Whore.'_

He turned away again, unable to watch anymore for the moment. He needed to calm down and gather his thoughts before he did something stupid. Like Naruto. So, instead he began to question the odd fluctuation of her chakra. He had witnessed it a few times before. Each on different accounts though. More often than not it had involved poison…not alcohol. With that thought he quickly sought out Ino's.

Just as he thought. Ino's was even worse. Given Sakura's chakra control and medical abilities that was understandable. He glanced over at the almost unconscious blonde and the lecher that was looking at her greedily like he was about to make his getaway as soon as she was out.

Hmmm…What to do, what to do….

And the next second later he had gotten up and went into the bathroom. He created a clone and henged himself to look like Shikamaru as much as possible….lazy bastard, and his clone to look like his previous clone. Hopefully this worked out…_or not_…he thought with a smirk. It had been to long since he had gotten to get rid of someone his way. Both 'men' stepped back into the club, Sasuke's clone heading back to the bar while glancing back at the dance floor just quickly enough to make sure Sakura was still there and then sat back down and ordered another drink.

'Shikamaru' approached the table over in the corner. Sasuke turned to watch to see how this was going to go.

"Ino…" Her eyelashes fluttered enough to see her abnormally large pupils and then nothing. That was all he needed to see.

"Hey man, can't you see she's spoken for? I'd move on before you got hurt, little boy…" the older guy drawled out it slower slurred words. The clone's hand twitched. This man had a death wish. Both men both did.

He leaned across the table towards the older man, extending his finger on his right hand towards his forehead…all a little to quickly for anyone else to notice.

'_Utakata…Hn'_

The what he assumed was a shinobi from another village, taking his chakra level for something for confirmation because of course he wouldn't have a headband on if he went out and did this kind of thing if he was out on a mission in another village, went completely silent and his eyes glazed over. His body slouched down. Sasuke figured that he gave the bastard the easy way out. He'd have a heart attack before the club closed due to the strain he was sure. If not, he would be sure to have the job finished before the unnamed ninja gained consciousness in the hospital, whether it was by his or Sakura's hands. Quickly gathering up Ino's now unconscious form in his arms he glanced around to make sure no one had noticed. So far so good.

Wait. Where was Sakura?

Shit. His eyes scanned the crowd over and over again…there! Already heading out the door with the man. Actually, more like being pushed. He looked over at the clone who looked like he was going to leave finger indents in the bar with the way he was gripping it. Sharingan flashing unconsciously. He needed to get this over quick. He was pretty sure if he had psychotic episodes…so would his clone. He quickly summoned a few of the smaller snakes. Only one poisonous one. No need to go all out. They could sense his urgency and immediately slithered over to the clone who had just noticed them and looked up at him. The clone nodded at him and then casually got up and paid the bartender.

In the meantime Sasuke had already figured out the best plan of action was to drop Ino off at the front of the hospital. Her chakra was steadily decreasing and if any of that guy's teammates came looking for her, she wouldn't be able to defend herself…not that she could at full capacity anyways…she'd always been pretty useless.

'_We could just do her and everyone else a favor right now and get rid of her…for good. Chakra depletion…the poison still in her drink at the bar…they'd never think it was you. Hell, you could even have a little fun with her. I'm sure with just the right amount of blood she would have almost the same color of hair as Karin….'_

And that's when Sasuke immediately teleported to the hospital doors and set her down right in the doors of the ER. He stood back in the street in the shadow for a few seconds until someone saw her. One down….

Now, for Sakura…he quickly summoned a hawk to locate all of them. And watched it as it took to the sky and disappeared. He followed its direction back to the club and then somewhat in the direction of what seem to be to his home.

She wouldn't. He didn't care if she had lost her mind. Poisoned or not, she would never bring another man to his house. She's not suicidal. but if she did…..well…

He would give a whole new fucking meaning to painting the town red.

He smirked.

'_Itachi style…_

* * *

**And let me just say…Blaaah. Not how I intended the chap to turn out at all…but it just took sooo long, and one of those damn bunnies got loose ;) and so I decided to switch it up a little so that the ending will fit better. Still, I'm not so happy with it. I was just going to keep going, but then I realized if I did, the next scene was going to be long enough to be another whole chap on its own. **

**Meh... **

**I'll prob end up editing it a few times. It might get rewritten a time or two, but I'll let you know in any more future chaps and what sections so you wont have to re read the whole thing. And it'll prob switch back from Sakura to Sasuke's pov so I don't confuse anyone trying to explain things mid chap.**

**I know that some ppl say that Ino dsnt have pupils, and some say she does. I guess she dsnt, but in some of the pics it just looks like she has massive blue pupils…that…and I just needed her to have them here, ok? **

**If they'res any error's just let me know, i can find everybody else's mistakes but suck at finding my own. **

**review if you'd like. l8r...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm pretty sure I've lost control of this story. Most of the summary no longer contains to it. **_

_**I don't own Naruto…**_

_**And thank you once again everyone for the reviews! They definitely mean a lot!**_

* * *

Sakura had barely registered where it was exactly they were walking to when they had left the club. All she could really tell is that this horny eager sexy bastard was doing was pretty much pushing her to wherever she was walking. That, and she wasn't thinking at full capacity. Just flashes of what would seem to be almost rational thinking and then, just as soon as that registered she blinked and it was gone.

'_Hmmm…'_

She stopped walking causing Hayato, who had been tailing her like a dog to walk straight into her back. She turned her head back and up at a angle so she could look at him in the eye, which took a lot more effort than it should have. He smiled down at her and leaned in towards her ear.

"What's wrong Saku?" he asked with his smooth player voice. "Where are we going?" almost stumbling over after she had lost focus on the task of just conversing after she had seen a bird's silhouette fly across the moon.

" I figured we were going back to your place."

She thought about it for a second...something just didn't seem right about that, but she could place it. _'Damn it! What in the fuck did I drink?….' _and then things slowly started to dawn on Sakura. The way Ino was acting. The way she couldn't control….well…anything. She couldn't argue back and all this man had to do was touch her and she was his own little play toy. '_Ugh'…if Sasuke…SASUKE!' FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!'_

"..kura" She was broken out of her sudden inner panic by Hayato's hand swaying in front of her face. "Huh?"

"You spaced out on me for a second there…you ok? Maybe we need to hurry up and get you home so you can lay down" he suggested with a smirk. She felt herself go pale. He noticed and lifted his hand to her face as to caress her cheek, but more than likely it was just to make sure her temperature wasn't dropping to fast. She couldn't help but to move into the caress. The rough calluses on his hand against her smooth cheek made her shiver. Of course, he noticed and slid his hand down further to her neck, using his thumb to encourage her head to lean away while he trailed her jaw with the rough pad of his thumb. She could feel her body betraying her again, desire pooling up within her. But at least she was starting to think straight again. Thank god.

Now. This man. She couldn't help but to react to him and his extremely skillful hands. She leaned into him even more, reaching her arms up around his neck and gently massaging his head full of hair while he dipped his head down to assault her neck. She glanced up at the moon again only to see the same bird. This time her mind clear enough and the bird close enough to see that it was a hawk. A messenger bird perhaps? Eh…she was distracting herself now. She let out a hiss before she could stop herself as he had hit a very sensitive spot on her neck. Back to the point. She could just paralyze the man and leave him here. He obviously did something to her. He had been rather eager to get her that drink. This was taking spiking a drink to a new level. Did this bastard not know who she was? She was Sakura fucking Haruno. Simply paralyzing him would not do….but oh god…

'_those hands….' _"mmmm" she let out a throaty moan as his hands slid down to caress her ass and rather forcefully pulled her closer, never letting up on his assault. This only seemed to encourage him. He had practically lifted her up on her toes again and she could see over his shoulder. No one anywhere in the streets. She was sure he would have no qualms about taking her right upside the building. Why would he give a fuck about her reputation?

"Hay..Ha…Hayato…" she barely managed to breath out. He had stopped his assault, but didn't loosen his grip in the least. He locked eyes with her immediately. He leaned against her making sure that she felt what was waiting for her, rubbing it against her at the perfect angle, just two layers of clothing away. Her eyes fluttered, mind instantly going blank again for a few seconds. _'This guy must have been trained for this shit.'_ She mused.

"Where?" He asked. But it wasn't really even a question, it was a demand. Even his tone made her want to ravage him. _'Jesus, I wish I had this kind of skill…'_

But it did bring her back to reality. " I don't want to go back to my place." He eyed her as if he was going to deny her as if she had asked for his permission and not just made it a statement. She might even have obeyed him for all she knew…

"Well, where do you have in mind? I suggest you make it close, because you are far to tempting for me to wait much longer." He stated as he slid his hand up off of her backside and began to massage her lower back making her legs weak.

She had to think quick….somewhere she could get this over with quick, where no one would hear…or feel it if she had to do some damage…hmmmm. _'aha!'_

"There's this small clearing in the woods, about 5 miles north east of the gate, no one ever goes there and the Anbu never patrol that area without a reason. We could make it there in less than five minutes or so if we use our chakra…"

She had stopped talking when he had snorted, looking amused. Eying him warily she waited.

"Alright, but, I insist on carrying you. Being a gentleman and all…" He said strangely.

Before she could even say that she could travel on her own just fine he had already hoisted her up on his hips so that his arousal was grinding against her slit making her breath catch in her throat. Ugh. She was going to get off before they even got there. She started to say something but stopped short when she had looked over his shoulder. There. Staring back at her on the ground. A pair of glowing red eyes attached to a very familiar, decent sized serpent that was steadily making it's way towards them, a few other's following. While still looking worriedly in it's eyes she reached out her hand as if trying to somehow get it to help her. And just before it was but maybe 2 feet from striking distance Hayato had unknowingly to Sakura made a few hand signs and they had disappeared. The only thing left behind to prove to Sasuke that they had even been there other than their tracks and the more than familiar sent of Sakura's arousal was the slight wisps of smoke.

They reappeared on the other side of the village wall a second later, Sakura's hand still outstretched, now reaching out for nothing but empty forest. "You ok?" Hayato whispered in her ear while pushing her hips down on his. Her arm shot back around his neck, digging her nails into his back. With a low rumble in his chest he took into the tree's towards the direction she had indicated earlier. It took everything Sakura had to concentrate on what was happening. She had been drugged. And now, what this pretty much was boiling down to, was a kind of date rape thing. Well, if her body wasn't so damn _willing_. And she was ninety eight percent sure Sasuke was back in the village and either had found her and was either trying to kill them both, or had already found out what was going on and was trying to help her. She couldn't let it get that far. If he killed anyone he would be questioned and more than likely put before the council. And that would be bad. He never had told anyone about his entire past. For good reasons she knew. He had finally trusted her enough to tell her parts of his past and of some the jutsu he had created while he had been away. Afterwards she desperately wished he hadn't. She literally had asked him to stop at one point, saying that it didn't matter, she still loved him. No matter what. Sometimes _she_ even thought she was a fucking idiot. If the village knew what he was really capable of, she wasn't sure how they would have reacted. They may have simply allowed him to live in the village again so easily just to have the Sharingan back in the possession of Kohona. Knowing that he had been the one to kill Orochimaru and Itachi single handedly and only God knows how many others, they may have feared for the safety of village if they denied him residence. After all, it was where his family was buried.

They were already half way to the clearing. If that was really Sasuke, and honestly, how many ninja's had contracts with snakes? And had their summons just randomly slithering around the village at that? he would catch on to where they were going and would no doubt be there very soon if he wasn't already behind them. Making up her mind she decided to play the tease to bide her some time. She ground her hips up against his making his breath hitch, followed by a smirk playing on his lips. She leaned in and kissed the corner of his lips, slightly nibbling his bottom lip. This was so wrong. He was hot, she'd give him that. Her body obviously wanted him, again and would probably keep wanting him until whatever in the hell he gave her wore off. Mentally, she was beating the shit out of herself for putting herself in this position. But, in the back of her mind, she had wondered how far would this had gone if she hadn't figured out what Hayato had done…or if Sasuke would have stayed out on his mission as long as he was supposed to… While he was still enjoying her ministrations she summoned chakra in her right hand slowly enough so that he wouldn't noticed. If she could just get enough focus to create a chakra scalpel she would sever his spinal cord and paralyze the bastard, then probably just leave him over night and try to pacify Sasuke enough so he wouldn't come back for him and then send Anbu out to recover him. That sounded great and all, to bad her chakra wasn't working…_'What the fuck! What did this asshole do to me?' _They were almost at the clearing now, she could smell the dampness in the air from the spring that was near. Increasing her tempo just to make herself seem more needy and to just distract him a little bit more she began to rub all over him, starting on his chest, over his shoulders, down his sides….and while one hand still played around, the other found his weapons pouch.

'_Finally, some kind of fucking luck…ah…well, a kunai will have to do.' _Although, this did make things a lot worse for Sakura. She was still feeling the effects of the drug. She was very light headed and sluggish. She wasn't to sure how long she could stay conscious. Having no chakra and being against an unknown jonin, both being sexually frustrated wasn't going to exactly work out in her favor she was sure. And then she was sure she was going to have to deal with a pissed if not straight up psychotic Uchiha at the end….'_maybe I should just go ahead and pass out now'… _she mused. So caught up in her actions and thoughts she hadn't even noticed that they had stopped moving. The guy had found the clearing by her just pointing in the direction. Or he had already scouted out this area….

He eased his hands off of her legs and eased them up to her hips, letting her set her wobbly legs down on the ground. He held on to her for a moment longer so she could find her balance.

'_Some ninja..'_ she chastised herself inwardly. Positioning the kunai so he wouldn't notice she pulled her arm from around his neck, using the other hand she started to tease his ear, moving down to massage his neck. She leaned up on her tippy toes to lock lips with him. He gripped her hips even harder, almost bruising them on contact and pulled her closer if was possible. She quickly flicked the kunai not to far behind her so that she could get to it soon when she needed it.

Pulling away from him she glanced up at him and he playfully pouted at her. "Well?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. She only raised hers in response.

"Alright" he somewhat said and laughed out at the same time. "I'll start first" He grabbed at his belt removing it and his weapons pouch with it she noticed, thanking whoever was looking out for her, and threw it far off somewhere she couldn't really see. The moon was bright enough to see small details, but not enough to really catch everything.

"Wait, Hayato" she put on one of her best pouts herself, hoping that he could see it himself enough that it would work in her favor. He stopped moving, good.

"I can't see you, can't you build a fire or something? Or do you want me to make one? I know a couple of fire jutsu's" she started and lifted her hands only pretending to form a seal to see his response. He reached out and grabbed her wrists. "I've got it" he smirked.

She watched as he quickly made a few seals and then a small ball of fire appeared in between them and raised slowly in the air above. It stopped just a little above them and grew brighter and brighter until she could practically see as well as she could during the day. "Better?" She only nodded her head, still staring at the ball like a little girl in amazement. "Hey, you're gonna miss the show…"

She looked back at him while he reached back to the hem of his shirt and just snatched it off over his head almost hurriedly. "Your turn" he started towards her in a predatory manor, like a tiger stalking its prey. Her hand shot out flat against his chest.

"Wait" His whole body stilled as he looked at her questioningly. Probably wondering how in the hell she could be just now turning down his advances. "What?" he purred as seductively as he could pulling her hand up to his mouth, closing in the distance. He slowly kissed her finger tips, moved to her palms, then her wrists giving her chills…._'shit'_

" I wanted more of a show than that" she said lamely, a little bit more breathy than she had planned. She tried to back up a little bit to put some space back in between them only to end up tripping and falling back straight on her ass, letting out a small huff of air in the process.

"Don't worry love, I'll more than make up for…" he had trailed off when he saw that she was already distracted with something else wrapped around her arm. "What the fuck are you holding? That shit is poisonous you know?" he said almost sounding angry that something so simple could have distracted his little evening entertainment.

She looked at him, almost doe eyed with an odd smirk and held out her arm, still petting the thing in a loving manner, "you don't like snakes Hayato?"

"Oh for the love of….I don't have time for this shit!" He reached out faster than she even imagined he could move and had snapped it's small neck with a sick little crack and threw it off to the side.

"Hey!"

"No, no 'hey', no more distractions, now come here and lets get this shit started." he snarled. Almost a completely different man was in front of her now. He was no longer patient and charming. He bent down towards her and gripped her ankle hard.

"Ow! Hayato! What the fuck! Stop!" she tried to wiggle her leg free and struggled to crawl back away from him.

He snatched her back under him grabbing her neck roughly almost choking her, "I don't know how in the hell you are even fucking talking, much less thinking on your own you little cunt, but I didn't just waste my entire night on some uptight fucking Uchiha wanna be bitch-"

"Wha-?"

She couldn't even finish the word or ask him how in the hell he knew she was with Sasuke. His grip had tightened around her neck so much that it barely allowed enough air for her to keep consciousness. She felt a pinch on her neck and saw him flick something in the distance with his other hand. "Don't worry love" he said, now almost lovingly, dragging a finger down her face, still holding her throat with the other hand. " That's just to get a little bit of the fight out of you…and to help you forget about this in the morning. Might have a bit of a headache though…" he chuckled.

At this Sakura went frantic. She kicked and screamed and punched. Nothing seemed to work. His smile did nothing but piss her off and let her know that her attempts were futile. It just seemed to say _'thanks for helping speed it up'_ and it probably was. Right on through the blood stream, because just as she was thinking it she could feel her body relaxing while her mind was going a mile a minute. _'Where was Sasuke? He was here wasn't he? Those were his snake's right? Oh god….please!'_

She was still putting up a little bit of a fight while she could, of which Hayato was surprised, at least the look on his face said so and she had managed to find the kunai she had stolen earlier hidden in the grass. Gripping it while he was to busy admiring her smaller cleavage, running is fingers in between her breasts she raised it and swung it as fast as possible straight for his neck. Well, she thought it was fast.

"Well thank you" he chuckled. " I'm not sure where in the hell you got this, but I'll be sure to use it, since you finally decided to be so helpful and all. Now, top or bottom first? I've always been an ass and legs man myself of course, or else I probably would have left you in the club…" he glanced up at her face. Her eyes were burning. She couldn't really move anymore. Breathing seemed to be a chore right about now…she had barely managed the words out.

"What was that?"

It took every last bit of energy she had to speak, but she managed it and it was almost an eligible whisper…"fuck you"…and he only laughed and leaned down to her ear.

"Well, Sakura….that was the plan, wasn't it? Now, lets get this dress out of the way." He leaned up still looming over her staring in her eyes. They were beautiful, he had to admit. He might just have to do this again if he ever saw her in another village one day. He dragged the kunai from the bottom of her ear down her throat, all the way down stopping where the very low cut top of the dress started in the middle of the dip between her breasts leaving a bright, irritated red line in it's wake. He smirked. She looked so good in red he decided. He had that same thought when he saw her in the dress. He leaned down and positioned himself on her lower body. He took the kunai and sloppily cut the dress in half, all the way up. Splitting it in two. Kind of a shame. It had fit her so well to. He then began to decorate her body again with the lines, starting from the same one he had started at the top. Each one getting deeper and deeper until blood had started to trickle from the lines. He could hear her whimper whenever he cut to deep and it would only make him harder, if it were possible. The only thing left were the thin strips of her panties that he decided to leave on. Slicing the sides none to carefully, each leaving a marks that eventually leaked their own offering. Sitting up all he could do was stare at her in a daze at the little masterpiece he had just created. She had her eyes closed and if he didn't know any better, he would say that she had passed out. When he had shifted to remove the rest of his own clothing he was proven wrong however as her eyes slowly opened. Not as if she was waking up, but as if she was afraid of what was going to be seen. Her eyes darted around wildly for a second on him and then around them before stopping taking on an odd look. He only grinned at her and opened his mouth to say something to her when he noticed that her eyes had settled on something behind him. He turned his head to see what the object of her distraction was and locked with a pair of flashing red eyes. His eyes widened and before he could react his neck was met with the cold tip of a blade, sending his severed head just a few feet away from his body.

Sakura just stared. That's all she could do. He was there. He came for her. She didn't get raped. He came just in time. She kept repeating this nonsense in her head just so she didn't have an anxiety attack right there in the clearing. It's not like she would be able to do anything about it or tell anyone what was going on. She watched him lean over and drag the man away somewhere. She could hear him shifting around and then he stilled for a few moments. God, she wished she could speak or move or something damn it! Then she heard more shifting and something similar to a poof. What would he be summoning? She could hear the tell tale signs of slithering…and then some very odd, disgusting noises that she could not place right now. She wasn't sure she wanted to. She closed her eyes for a second, knowing that she was going to have a headache from hell soon. When she opened them Sasuke was standing at her feet staring at her. She hadn't seen that much intensity in his eyes in a very long time. It was almost frightening. Had it been under any other time she would have been turned on by it, right now though…she was startled out of her thought process when he shifted his weight slightly, still staring. God if she could only fucking talk! She tried, but it only came out in a slight moan. His gaze intensified, if that were possible and his eyebrow lifted slightly. Not a response she wanted. Great. Before she knew what was happening he was moving again. He leaned down to her legs and began to unclasp all of the small clasps of her heels that had been digging in her skin since she had fell, causing some of the to bleed. _'Thank yo…'_she had started off grateful but stopped, almost unsure if she was actually still awake or not when she felt his tongue run roughly against the freshly abused flesh. She could feel the shiver go up her body involuntarily. As each clasp was undone she would feel him run his tongue along the wound. Sakura felt like crying. She seriously did not know how much more she could take tonight. After both heels were removed and she was sure that her legs probably didn't have a drop of blood left on them. Sasuke had reappeared in her line of vision. He moved over her on his hands and knee's, taking each inch of her abused body in as he made his way up to meet her eyes. "Sakura" he said. She didn't recognize the tone. She couldn't place the emotion in it. He had always been able to read her by her eyes though, they had always given her away though she though with slight disgust.

"I know that man drugged both you and Ino"

'_Thank god…and thank you…for stopping him'_

He had stared at her for a little while longer, his eyes occasionally making its way back down to her body. She didn't know what to think. Was he disgusted by her now? Would he leave her? Did he blame her for this? So many questions ran through her head…

"But I do wonder Sakura….why would you go out to the club…and talk, with a man no less, accept a drink from one, one you've never seen or met with no head band on…with _that fucking whore that I told you not to go out with when I wasn't in the village?"_

Sakura's blood ran cold. But there was no way it could have gotten any colder than his voice at the end of his question. '_Oh god'. _He was pissed. But why did he keep looking at her like that? And what was….'_Oh…what the fuck? No way! He wouldn't!' _Even though she couldnt move and did not want it, her body was still responsive enough to feel his arousal and want to react. She knew that her eyes were clouding up with lust, helping to covering up the tornado of emotions he could see.

"Do you want to be labeled a fucking whore like that pathetic, useless excuse of a kunoichi?" he spat in her face.

He moved back up on his knee's faster than she could follow with her eyes. He sat there for a few seconds staring at her again before reaching out with his fingers, trailing it through the blood that had seeped through the cuts before laying his whole hand on her stomach smearing the blood all over her, rubbing it up and down. He rubbed it around each of her breast carefully, the look on his face was one of partial lust and careful concentration. She whimpered whenever he ran his hand over a particularly deep cut. He kept running his hands over her, spreading the blood all over her. She couldn't believe how much blood she had lost. She was startled out of her thoughts whenever she felt him begin to rub the blood up and down her thighs and starting to do so in between. Her eyes fluttered. Between the alcohol, drugs, no use of chakra and the blood loss she was slowly losing consciousness. She could feel his hands still for a moment before feeling another thin line being cut across her abdomen. Her eyes widened as she looked down at him and watched him toy with the cut for a moment and then locked eyes with her. He leaned up and trailed her lips with a finger, coating them in blood before leaing forward and gently placing his lips on hers. His tongue followed shortly after, darting out and lapping up most of the blood before he began harshly assaulting them with his own. He finished shortly after went back to toying with the blood on her body. There were alarms going off everywhere in her head. She glanced back down at him when she felt him stop and had to really do a double take at what she was seeing. He was stroking himself with his hands, coated in her blood. _'So that's' what it takes huh?'_ she mused. She was definitely out of it by now. Just before she closed her eyes for the last time she felt the sting of his teeth in the crook of her neck at the same time he entered her ruthlessly…

* * *

Not to shabby...maybe I went a little bit overboard...naaaah. the way i see it, as much shiz as Sasu's been through so far...there really is no way that cat can be normal...i mean come on. that guy has got to be f'd in the head some how you know? dont tell me orochi ddnt try and put some move's on him...the ped..he stabbed karin...so that part is slightly legit, etc...i'll probably be working on something else on the side. i'm getting this one out quicker than i had planned...just because...any suggestions? and really...i'm quite partial to the darc fic thing...so if you dont like it... i dont care, then just dont read the shit.

Ja!


	4. Chapter 4

a thanks to the reviewers: AJ, Bulla49, .Fire, Cheriblossem, princess-do, Cheyenne Uchiha, mdtiger, xXNinXGalXx, JaJa-Princess, snorkabuziaczek, etc.. and a thanks to those who have read it and put it on their alert/fav lists as well…

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The sun had just began to rise, the light barely able to filter through the dark curtains of the bedroom. His internal clock always waking him up with the sun left him lying in silence, listening to nothing except for the shallow breaths of the woman currently using him for a pillow. Not that he was complaining, he was the one who had put her in that position after all. After taking care of all of the evidence of last nights events and that ridiculous excuse for a ninja, he had simply phased right back into the middle of his bathroom, Sakura in his arms and went straight to cleaning them both before he got any of the blood anywhere in his immaculately clean flat. Watching all of the crimson fluid going down the drain made another round tempting for him, but he wasn't sure that she would be able to lose that much of it without having medical attention afterwards and decided that it wouldn't be worth it after all. After using his own version of medical chakra to heal her shallow cuts, he had carefully pulled one of his older training shirts onto her lifeless body and then effortlessly carried her to the bed with him. After adjusting them both so that he wouldn't get to hot and she would stay warm, thus her ending up looking like a little cocoon wrapped in the silken sheets and him only using her for a source of warmth, pulled on top of him, he had simply leaned his head down to breathe in the scent of her shampoo and slowly ran his finger's through her hair, careful to get all of the tangle's out as gently as possible. And it was this soothing gesture he would suppose that had caused him to fall asleep so quickly and her presence that had kept him in a dreamless sleep for the most of the night. Now, out of habit every morning that they did wake up together he would find himself doing the same thing. Holding her, running his hands through her long, soft, pink locks internally thanking her for her presence. Keeping the night terrors at bay was one of the things that he had yet to accomplish on his own. Not that he would admit this weakness to anyone else, but she knew. He would come home from another week long mission, having only a few hours of sleep if that praying that she would be in the village still and not off on a mission of her own. He refused to take any sort of sleeping medication as long as he had his very own drug living in his home. He couldn't sleep on mission's, afraid that if he were to sleep, not only would he be putting his team in danger, but mostly himself if he were to say anything in his sleep that they could report back. He wasn't stupid. They usually sent at least one or two Root member's on most missions to watch him. But, the moment he came home, he would pray that she was there as he made his way to the bed. If not, she would be there sooner or later.

Sasuke stayed in bed that morning longer than he usually would, last night's events proving to be more taxing than he thought. The stress and strain of just trying to keep control over his blood lust was becoming harder and more noticeable on his body and mind. The pills did help him keep control, mostly, as long as he didn't miss to many doses in a row. He decided he could blame it on that and not the way her body's curves glistened red in the light, the fresh red lines flowing down her sides, her hair splayed out all around…._fuck. _He had to shake the thoughts from his head as he felt his body begin to react to them. He sighed as he glanced down at her body one last time before maneuvering his way out from under her, careful not to disturb her. With everything that was put into her system last night, and whatever in the hell that guy injected her with, she should be out for quite some time. But with Sakura you just never knew how fast her body was going to process it. One thing he was banking on was that she wasn't going to remember the last little bit after the needle nipped at her skin like the man had promised. And if she did, well…he would just deal with that whenever it happened. He stood at the edge of the bed and watched her sleep for a few more minutes, noticing that the sheets were not going to be enough to keep her warm without his body heat underneath her. Making the signs another equally naked clone appeared beside him and glanced back at Sakura. The clone turned to Sasuke with a smirk that made him want to immediately dispel it.

"You are to keep her warm only" he hissed at it, " and inform me at once if she wakes up, got it?" The clone's smirk had slowly faded away and was replaced by a thin lipped nod before crawling back into Sasuke's previous position, pulling Sakura back on top of him. It looked at him to confirm that it's current position was acceptable. Sasuke just glared at him for a second longer before turning to get dressed.

After dressing and just barely finding something for breakfast he glanced in the bedroom one more time before he left to take care of a few necessary things. The clone seemed like he was already back asleep. _'Lucky bastard…'_ he thought bitterly, turning to walk out the door. The clones never had dreams. It was odd really. How similar they could be and yet so different. It was unsettling that he couldn't trust his own…shaking his own thoughts from his head once again he focused on what he needed to do on his current outing.

'_Hokage,…groceries, find the Hyuuga and the dobe…' _With his body on autopilot he found his way to the Hokage's tower and all the way up the stair's….only to find that she wasn't available. _'Fuck'_Leaving him no other options, he simply wrote out his request for Sakura's extended day off and attaching his mission report as well and summoned one of his own messenger hawk and sent it on it's way. It would eventually make it's way through her window…he smirked. He loved pissing Tsunade off, it really was to easy.

Making his way out of the tower he headed down the street towards the hospital in search of the Hyuuga, only to find out from the receptionist that she had requested the next few days off. _'Why did I even leave my fucking house?' _The receptionist was mid sentence, batting her eyelashes ever so slightly as he turned around walked out. _'Whore…'_Battling his inner consciousness was getting easier as the med's started to take affect in his system, but it was still slipping through. The images of what could be done to the girl still flashing through his mind as he finally turned into the market, thanking whatever god he needed to that they weren't closed due to some freak occurrence. The last one particularly graphic, completely catching his attention so that he wouldn't notice that there was something standing, or more or less bending over in the isle that he was walking down until he was already walking straight into it. Naturally, he would tell himself later, he grabbed whatever he had walked into with both hands firmly. It wasn't until a second later, until he heard the quiet mouse type of sound that he realized that he was still holding on to this object…and how…soft…it was. Looking down, he smirked. Only to be met by lavender eyes and a blush that was growing darker and darker as the second's ticked by. _'Finally'_

"U-U-Uchiha-san" Hinata finally managed to get out, hoping that it would break the Uchiha out of his daze and he would release her. He noticed her growing discomfort, and moved his hands away from her hips, letting his finger's linger longer than necessary, they both noticed. "Hyuuga" he returned her greeting with a slight nod of the head. She quickly turned to face him, so that she wouldn't be placed in such a compromising position he assumed, and her blush began to fade. She put on a small timid smile for him and leaned down to grab her basket. She opened her mouth to speak, but he had beat her to it. " I need you to test something for me. It was found on one of the missing nin on my last mission and I want to find out exactly what was in the substance. I'm not sure how it was administered, it was just in this syringe. He's dead, so don't worry about tampering with the evidence, and I would appreciate your discretion with this as well Hinata" he added the last bit with one of his play boy smiles, they always worked. Even on the princess herself…"O-ok" she nodded, not looking to sure of what exactly he wanted her to do.

"Here" he reached in his pocket and found the bag that housed the syringe that he found in the clearing and handed it to the pale eyed girl. He needed to know what was in it so he could figure out how it was affecting Sakura. " I stopped by the hospital to drop it off with you in the lab, but they told me that you took a few days off?" he questioned with a raise of his eyebrow. "Oh, yes. We'll-we have a mission coming up in a few days, the Hokage said to mention it to you if I were to see you…" she began to ramble on. Sasuke stopped paying attention to what she was saying whenever he had noticed what she was wearing. She had shed her coat long before he had come back, according to Naruto. Now she wore a pair of simple short black shorts and a tight black turtle neck tank that hugged every one of her curves. She had definitely matured while he was away. Her hourglass figure could turn any head with a sway of her hips. She had grown her hair out long, past her shoulders and she barely stuttered anymore. If she wasn't so damn innocent, Sasuke may have fucked her a few times. But that would have been about it, he didn't want to chance tainting the Sharingan with the Byakugan or any other bloodline for that matter. Not that he really found _her _that attractive. Just her body…and her lips…he wondered what she would look like with blood coming from…

-"suke?" Startled out of his thoughts by a small hand waving in front of his face he blinked and simply stared at her. "So you'll test that for me and let me know as soon as possible?" he questioned, not even giving her a chance to question what was on his mind. She gave him an odd look before giving him a simple nod of the head, "Of course". And with that she turned and began to walk away from him, heading up to the front of the store. Sasuke could feel himself becoming slightly agitated. _'I didn't dismiss her'…where in the hell does she think…'_ an evil smirk played on his lips.

"Hinata" he deadpanned.

She stopped mid step, but before she could turn around, he had phased right behind her, pressing his chest against her back he lightly placed a hand on her hip. He felt her entire body go stiff. Leaning down so that he could whisper in her ear,

"I do look forward to the mission…" and then, as if their entire conversation didn't even happen, he stepped out from behind her and continued out the store, only glancing back once to see a very flushed Hyuuga in his wake. _'Stupid girl.' _He assumed that he would need to remind her why he was feared by so many. The mission would definitely prove to be entertaining. Although, he wasn't sure what Tsunade was thinking, sending only the two out on a mission. No Root? Or Anbu? Did she really trust him just because of Sakura and the dobe? He would need to find out the details before accepting such a thing.

Glancing across the street Sasuke saw another number on the list of things he needed to take care of…in the form a tall, shapely blonde. She was quietly walking by herself with a troubled look on her face. All bad signs, if anyone actually knew Ino.

He changed his course, and eventually fell into step with her without her even noticing. They walked side by side for a few minutes before Sasuke began to lose his patience.

"Ino" he stated flatly. Startled out of her daze she only blinked a few times before turning her head towards him. Other than that, he had had no effect on her what so ever. He raised his eyebrow and continued to meet her blank stare. He grabbed her elbow. Effectively stopping her.

"Hi Sasuke, have you seen Sakura today?" she asked him quickly before he could start his own little interrogation.

He let out a sigh and debated on whether or not to even answer her question. She was obviously avoiding any type of conversation that would involve an inquiry on her current state. Taking in her appearance, the dark circles under her eyes, slightly messy hair and somewhat dull skin, Sasuke could tell that she probably just had been released from the hospital. Her eyes kept darting from him to her surroundings. He felt this insane urge to just slap her all of a sudden.

"You know, no one is going to attack you while you're standing here with me" he scolded her, not hiding his foul mood. "You're a fucking ninja, not a damn field mouse. Act like it."

Her eyes hardened as she glared up at him and opened her mouth to retaliate. He really didn't feel like listening to her right now, so he wasn't going to give her the chance.

"Yes, Sakura is at home sleeping. She had a rather….tiring night" he had stressed tiring while narrowing his eyes at her so she would get the hint, and after she had shrunk back down a little, he continued. " I found her last night, in some…not so pleasant company and convinced her to come home. You wouldn't happen to know how she got in that state in the first place, would you Ino?" He asked, his mood and aurora becoming darker and focusing it on just the blonde in front of him as he leaned down, effectively backing her up to the wall of the building so that she was blocked in and wouldn't be able to run away like he expected her to if given the chance.

"I-I don't-" she was quickly cut off. She quickly turned her head to the side to hold back a small squeak of surprise as a hand came slamming against the wall beside her. Slowly opening her eyes she sucked in her breath as fingers firmly grasped her chin and pulled her head back to meet crimson eyes.

"Let's pretend that I know everything and that I simply want to know your side of the story, or at least what you remember, ne? he asked. Voice void of all emotion what so ever. She quickly nodded her head. "There's a good girl" he added with a smirk. "We'll talk about it at my apartment." With that, he turned and started to walk away from her, only getting a block away before turning around to glance at her and raise an eyebrow.

"Ino?' his tone was so cold that just the way he said her name sent chills down her spine. She quickly removed herself from the wall and brushed herself off before setting off after the Uchiha, who had already gotten a few blocks ahead of her. "Who ever said that chivalry was dead…" she muttered under her breath.

After arriving back at the apartment and checking on Sakura and the clone, well, more or less the clone, which were both still sleeping and allowing Ino to peek in on the two, at her insistence and much to his annoyance to make sure they were ok he led her back into the living room and motioned for her to sit on the couch.

"Do you want anything to drink" he questioned while he was still standing, staring at the bedroom door.

"Oh, yes please." she said quietly.

"You know where everything is at I'm sure, if you make tea, would you make extra? I would like some as well" he muttered as he walked back into the bedroom. Sasuke pushed the door closed and waited until he heard the water running in the kitchen to make sure Ino was indeed doing what she was supposed to before walking back over to the bed. He could feel the urge to break the clones arm as it rested across Sakura's lower back, hand gripping her hip like he was the one who owned her. Maybe just stab him with a kunai? He added with a smirk. _'Nah, I don't need that one coming back to me…'_walking over to the other side of the bed he sat down lightly and saw his arm tense around her before the other's eyes opened in crimson slits.

"Hn" How amusing, even the clones were grumpy when sleep deprived. "Anything?"

"She's shifted twice, and that's it." Sasuke nodded his head and leaned over to grab a piece of the pink locks to play with. He sat there in silence for a moment more and once he heard the sound of mugs being grabbed he let go of the her hair and bent forwards to place a light kiss on her temple. He froze when she shifted slightly and moaned something unintelligible, it sounded like she was saying his name but he couldn't tell. He finished his little show of affection and started back out the door to finish up his conversation with Ino so he could just go ahead and get rid of her and go to bed. Just before exiting the room he cleared his throat in an attempt to get the clones attention, but to no avail, considering that the clone had already passed out with his nose buried deep in her hair. Again. Swallowing the jealous urge to kill he quickly shut the door and made it into the sitting room to find an antsy Ino sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Look, Sasuke I-" she was cut off again by the Uchiha by a simply wave of his hand.

"Ino, I don't want to know why she was out with you, I don't want to know why she was with the man. I know that her drink was spiked. I just want to know, in as little of words as possible, do you know what happened to the man, was there any others and if there were, where are they and where in the fuck where you?" The guilt in her eyes was good enough, it was pretty much the effect he was going for at least. She didn't need to know that he knew about her predicament and maybe she would reveal something that he had missed. Doubtful, but you never knew.

When she spoke he almost had to strain himself to hear her voice, she was speaking so softly at first, but she quickly got louder as she progressed with the dramatic expressions and the use of her hands and flailing of her arms. Ultimately, by the time she had finished he had found out nothing new really other than the fact that the man he had left in the club did indeed die where he had left him of 'cardiac arrest' and no one had known what happened to the other. The Jonin's were here on some sort of diplomatic mission, he held back a snort when he heard that bit, but had nodded for her to go on. They were the only one's from their village, which of course she didn't know. And the only thing she could remember was sitting around, talking, drinking having a good time. An occasional dance, and then she couldn't remember anything else and had woken up in a hospital without any recollection of how she got there. She started crying when she started talking about how the hospital staff had told her that she was drugged, and that they did find a man dead at the club. She kept apologizing for "losing" Sakura and before long Sasuke found that he couldn't really take anymore and was showing her out the door.

"Thank you Ino. Goodnight" He said quickly, before she could say anything else and slid the door shut right in her face, sliding the lock in place, just in case she didn't get the hint. He leaned against the door for a minute and glanced around the flat. He still didn't get to see Naruto today. Nor did he pick up any real food, just some sushi and fruit. And that damn Hyuuga never had gotten in contact with him again. He would have to find her tomorrow he supposed, or maybe it could wait until the mission he thought with a smirk. He was really going to try and have some fun on this mission, as long as they really were the only two assigned. And as long as he could keep control.

Peeling himself off of the door he slowly stripped as he made his way back into the bedroom, turning on the lamp on the side table. The clone looked at him for a second before dispelling itself, leaving no sign that it had even been there except for the warm imprint of a body on his bed. Stripped down to his boxers he crawled over to Sakura, slowly peeling the sheets away from her. He slightly nudged her shoulder and whispered her name. He tried to shake her once more before giving up and continued to remove her only source of warmth, which were now slightly damp from sweat he noticed with a frown. After untangling her he balled them up and threw them in the hamper and cradled her against his chest bridal style and carried her into the bathroom. Still holding her he ran the water in the tub until it was a decent temperature and placed her into it while it slowly filled. Turning the water pressure down so that it wouldn't fill up to quickly, he stepped out of the smaller room and back into the bedroom to change the sheets and to remake the bed. Taking off his last bit of clothing he stepped back into the bathroom and settled down into the tub with her. Thankfully the suite had a huge tub and he could sit at almost any angle he needed to so that he could wash her hair with the shower head and rinse himself off as well without needing to get either one up. If it wasn't for the fact that she was naked and completely at his mercy, he might actually be pissed off that he had to take care of her like she was a fucking baby. But, he hadn't really helped matters last night, so it was his off way of making it up to her. Not that she would ever know. After finishing up and drying them both off, he didn't even bother dressing either one of them, simply pulling on a pair of panties on her so she wouldn't complain about only god knows what.

Instead of just letting her lean on him tonight, he pulled her in between his legs and had her laying fully on top of him. She was always cold and he was always hot. Fire and ice would be a great comparison she more or less had told him once. Starting his usual routine, he began to untangle her hair as gently as possible before relaxing and letting his mind wander. He was pleased to hear that the man had died in the club, that saved him some work and of course some explaining if he needed Sakura to do it for him. So lost in his thoughts, the rhythm of her breaths and the smell of her shampoo he had fallen asleep without even trying. Dreaming was normal for him, even with Sakura there, but he never had these kinds of dreams while in her company.

_ Sasuke was barely dragging himself back to his cell after training all day with the snake. He often wondering why in the hell he had even left Konoha for this, especially when he had found out that the man had left Akatsuki. Mostly because he was afraid of Itachi is what he had heard. 'Tch, no surprise there' he thought bitterly. Today he had been brutal in training. Sasuke assumed that the man thought he was just going to listen to every word he had to say and not question anything? Be his pawn and live his life on his knee's for him? The rage was building up in him. He was an Uchiha. He didn't live his life on his knee's for anyone. Especially not another fucking man. And that would be the reason for the gash on his back. The one that was still slightly oozing, from his shoulder all the way down and curved around to his hip…it burned every time he tried to move. If he could just get to his cell, he would just have Kabuto heal it later. Maybe. He couldn't trust that little shit either. Placing his hand on the door to the room he stilled. He could feel another presence, but couldn't tell where it was coming from. No one in this base was stupid enough to mess with him, he knew. And it was probably that ignorance that got him into most of the shit anyways. Walking into the cell, he kicked off the sandals and untied his bow. Trying to peel off what was left of his shirt without agitating his wound anymore he heard a noise in the corner of the room. Sasuke stopped his attempts to turn and locate the cause of the noise. His chakra was almost completely gone from the days training, so his sharingan wasn't going to be of much use now. Turning, he saw the glint of his eyes first, before the man made his way out of the shadows. It was so long ago now, that the words were just mumbles, but he could remember the events like it was yesterday. Orochimaru had moved so quickly, even his eyes hadn't seen him move behind him as the man stepped up to help him remove his shirt. Sasuke stood frozen, not sure of what to do, knowing that there wasn't anything that could be done. More mumbling before he felt the sting on his back as the man's unbelievable long tongue trace the wound from start to finish. He could still feel the mans move over his hips and into his pants, stroking his length. His voice was just like his body, frozen. He felt his pants fall to the floor and Sasuke let out a noise that he didn't think he was able to make as he felt the snake's tongue wrap around his unwilling length. Now moving almost desperately to get a reaction out of the boy. Sasuke couldn't fight it any longer as he began to pant and occasionally hiss when the man would run his fingers along his wound. He could feel his body go rigid and his vision blurred as he felt himself release. He heaved as he felt the tongue lap up every last little bit that had left his body, thankful that he hadn't been able to eat anything that day. He stood frozen to the spot as the tongue retracted behind him, dragging up his back once again on the cut. Orochimaru was now lecturing him on obedience and that was the last thing he had heard in that dimly lit cell before he felt a large hand gripping the hair on the back of his head, forcing him down. Sasuke fought against him, he thrashed and clawed and kicked but there was nothing he could do to stop it as he felt the older man position himself behind him and aligned himself up with the boy's entrance. Sasuke wanted to cry, but bit his tongue in effort not to scream out as the man forced his length into him over and over again, harder and faster each time. He heaved again as he felt the man's hands roaming over his smaller frame before settling on his own member. Cringing as the man chuckled in his ear, saying that it could be just as enjoyable for the both of them. Orochimaru began to pump him faster to match his own thrusts, Sasuke could feel himself getting hard again no matter how hard he fought it. He couldn't stop dry heaving, eventually throwing up nothing but the acid left in his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to just kill everything, including himself right then. Not being able to stop himself from moaning, he started to move his hips in sync with the snake's, earning him a pleased growl from behind…and yet the only thing Sasuke could think of was how exactly he was going to kill the fucking pedophile behind him, as his movements became more desperate…._

All the while a pair of sleepy, wide jade eyes were watching him it a state of awe. It wasn't everyday…or night, she should say that one would wake up on top of a sleeping Sasuke. Apparently having some sort of erotic dream, if the full out erection pressing on her stomach, the sheen of sweat across his entire body and the slight whimpers coming from him where anything to go by. She was sure she had never been so turned on this quickly after being woken up before in her life…now, should she take advantage of his sleeping state…or wake him up first Sakura thought with a sly smirk.

* * *

Blah…kind of boring I guess.I just couldn't get this chap out…at all…and when I did, again, it wasn't what I wanted it to be….but I guess I've got to get it going so I can finish it up the way I want. This damn thing gets harder to update every time. I've got to quit putting myself in the predicaments…;P


	5. Chapter 5

**_My apologies for the late...r update, thank you for all of your rvw's and alerts, they def mean a lot. And also for any errors, i had to rush to get it out, or else it wouldnt have happened this morning. try to enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sakura slowly distributed her weight evenly over his body and as carefully as possible started to lift up from the slumbering Uchiha. After debating over what to do she decided that from past experiences waking Sasuke up from any dream was not something that was good for her health.

Mentally or physically.

Even only seconds of the effect of the sharingan felt like weeks in that world. She became nauseas every time she thought of it.

She looked down noting that she only had a pair of underwear on, her cute ones that tied at the side…she didn't think she had worn those last night…or was it even last night? A frown set on Sakura's features as she racked her brain trying to figure out how she even got home. She already knew that Sasuke was nude without looking, but had to take a peek just to satisfy her own curiosity. Sometimes she thought that he did it just because he knew he had an amazing body that was very, very hard to resist. And now, in his current state….ugh. She assumed that a shower would be the best course of action. When he woke she would ask him the questions that she couldn't figure out on her own. '_Or molest him and then interrogate him'_ she thought with a smirk. She seriously needed some kind of release.

After successfully lifting herself without waking him up she started to shift her leg over as well, trying not to touch the poor boy's erection, even though all she wanted to do was just slip, fall and land… she stopped herself from finishing that thought, it really wasn't helping her own current state. Almost getting her leg over his , she hissed as a sharp, almost crippling pain shot through her upper arms, causing her to collapse on his chest. A second later as the pain subsided she glanced up, only letting her eyes make it up to his chin. He was still holding on to her arms and his lips were in a thin, straight line.

" Are you alright Sakura?"

She glanced up it meet his eyes. At least he looked concerned. Letting out a deep sigh, trying to ignore the part she wanted most jabbing into her thigh she turned her head down and placed a kiss in the middle of his chest, resting her cheek on its side so she could answer him, she could feel his chest tense up just from the little gesture of affection.

"Yeah, I just needed to go to the bathroom and didn't want to wake you" she said sleepily. He just nodded his head once and began to let his hands slowly drape down and off of her arms as she made her second attempt at removing herself from the bed. Before she could get to the edge of it he grasped her upper arms again. She looked up at him, ready to start bitching when he pried his thigh in between her legs to help force her forwards to crash her lips onto his. She let out small moan and was about to protest but he simply deepened the kiss, almost begging for entrance with the way he teased her lower lip with his tongue. It was like he needed her, like he thought that he was going to lose her at any second and she soon found herself returning the kiss with just as much passion. His hands had been roaming most of the time and unbeknownst to Sakura, he had already had untied one side of the panties and was tugging at the other, apparently it had turned into a knot. She finally noticed and dug her nails into his creamy, slightly scarred chest as soon as he began to alternate rubbing in slight circles to pinching her sweet little nub. She then remembered why she was trying to get out of the bed with the damn little succubus anyways.

"Sasuke, wait..I really need to..aahhh!" was the only reaction she could get out as he violently shoved his fingers in her already wet entrance. As he pumped them she let out a hiss and he immediately stopped.

"what is it….?"

"its nothing it just …hurts, it almost feels sore…but I still want it" she said with a pout on her lips and a mischievous glint in her eyes. " I know" he stated with that damn smirk as le held up his finger's for them to glisten in front of her face. " Ugh, its not fair" she said, this time with a little bit more of a playful pout on her lips. She leaned down for another scorching kiss rocking her wet slit against his hardened member earning a growl from the still sticky man. She broke away and crawled off of the bed simply kicking off her underwear as soon as she stood up from the bed. She glanced back at Sasuke and saw him watching her with that predatory gleam in his eye that she loved, and simply smirked and walked towards the bathroom, adding a little extra sway to her hips just for him. She finished her business, deciding that a shower would still be a good idea. Setting the nozzles to almost scorching she stepped in to the over sized shower with the shaded glass walls and door and the rest was a dark marble. She quickly rinsed down, washing her hair quickly and scrubbing down her body she reached up and changed the shower heads setting. She leaned her head against the only solid wall in the shower and let the pulsing water abuse her sore body, closing her eyes in sheer bliss. Arching her back slightly, she came into contact with something very firm and warm. She moaned as his hands took over for the pulsing water and began kneading away the knots and tension in her neck and shoulders, light kisses taking the place of the hands as he moved the movements further down her back. He always knew exactly how to touch her. When his hands seemed to want to play more than work she leaned back against him, assuming that whatever was slightly poking her rear was the reason he decided to join her. His hands may have stopped, but his lips never let up there assault as they mad there way down her neck. His hands fondling anything and everything they could before stopping right where they had been before she had crawled off of the bed. Trying to hold back any noises that would encourage him she reached her arms around his neck, working her fingers through his hair occasionally pulling it.

"Sasuke, as much as I reeeaaally want to, I don't think I can handle you right now. I don't know what's wrong with me…" she said softly, glancing up at him. He held her gaze with some concern evident in them and they stood there for a few moments in each other's oddly angled embrace. It would have been a slightly "romantic" moment for Sakura if he hadn't ruined it.

She flinched as his fingers dug into her hips. "I've been gone for weeks Sakura. The only I thing looked forward to was coming home and gladly would have killed my team had they try to persuade me otherwise. I've had to worry and care for you for days, waiting for you to wake up. You wake me up, tease me and now _you deny me?_ " he spat out, letting one hand get a firm grip on her hair, almost unnoticeably forcing her towards the wall, daring for her to rebel. To say anything. To her, he didn't need a blade to cut her as long as he had his eyes. All she could do was simply stand her ground. As long as she could keep her stance without backing away or breaking eye contact he would stay somewhat under control.

He would feed on her weakness.

She seriously had a Jeckell and Hyde for a boyfriend, supposed "fiance". But right now, with that look in his eyes that say he could kill her without giving it a second thought, she wasn't so sure that she could handle it for the rest of her life. He had already had her pressed back against the wall, kissing and nipping at her neck, sucking on all of the little places that he knew she loved his hands slower, but still enjoying her curves. Massaging areas that felt stiff for her, getting a moan in response. She could feel him grin at the dip in her neck as he continued on.

Right now, she seemed to be dealing with the more Hyde side of Sasuke. There really was no pacifying him or persuading him other wise. He got what he wanted, usually no matter what the terms. He was like a loose cannon at times. That's why they usually sent an extra root member on his missions. They seem to be ready for him to snap as well. She felt trapped and just wanted to get away with both she and most of the villager's alive. They had been arguing a lot lately. He wasn't happy with her. She continued to rack her brain for excuses for that moment that she felt would be coming. If he would just stay 'Jekyll'. Just be Sasuke. She has seen him love and be gentle. She knew he would be capable of being a wonderful father and husband…if they could just find something that would work for him. As it was now, he was just dragging her down with the drain with him. He wouldn't let her go that easy. It'll be a battle or suicide for her. She was amazed that she even had been able to put up with as much as she had. Her thoughts had stopped when he had hit 'her' spot inside her walls. Her legs went weak and he still held her against the wall as if she were a rag doll. With his fingers working her spot and thumb lightly teasing her clit, she felt her body betraying her thoughts and started rocking her hips in tune with his menstruations. Not wanting her to actually get off, Sasuke withdrew his fingers and rubbed her thighs for a minute or so sending butterfly kisses up her chest, finally reaching her lips. It was those kisses that made her feel like she was the only girl in the world. After he tenderly nibbled massaged her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, asking for permission she gave in and he swallowed her whole. She seem to be in a trance as he pulled away from her and turned her around, massaging her back more thoroughly. As he kissed her up her back, making his way to her ear he reached in between her legs, never giving up on the nub. She was already _so wet, _" You don't doubt my feelings for you do you ?" She tensed for a second at the odd question, hoping that it wasn't going to go anywhere, at least not right now. He picked up the pace with his fingers, making it difficult for her to respond, "no Sasu…" he kissed at a spot right near her ear that he knew she loved. He stopped moving and moved his head to speak into her ear over the noise of the shower. " I'm sorry…" She could even question what he had meant before he slammmed into her from behind, for a few seconds she could only see white stars and not the dark marble that her face was being forced onto. He eventually let his hand leave the back of her head and moved it to her other hip. She quickly moved her neck back to a natural angle. "Sasuke!" she tried to struggle before he pulled back. She felt him align himself with her rear entrance. "NO!, I-I'm sorry!" she cried out. She never wanted to do that again. He slipped the tip back into her entrance before slamming into her, harder than before. She cried out, half moans of pain, other's in pleasure when he aimed for that one spot. Hearing her beg and her cries of pain gave him his release long before she could get off and he filled her with himself, still pumping into her and assaulting her nub until he felt her body slightly jerk as her walls contracted around him signaling her release as well. Sakura hadn't moved, she was still debating if she even wanted to. She heard him open the door and thought that he had already stepped out. She slid down to her knee's, still staring at the wall, so deep in thought that she didn't even hear it when he had reentered. A hand on her back caused her to turn her head to face him. She only caught the top of his head as he was reaching down to pick her up bridal style, holding her under the shower head to rinse of a little more and then after turning it off he stepped out of the shower and let her on her feet, grabbing towels sat out on the counter. He circled one in her hair and went about drying of her entire body. After finishing, he worked the towel through her hair as well as he could. Placing her robe over her naked body he picked her back up and made for the bed. "Are you still tired?" he asked, actually managing to sound half way concerned. She almost scoffed at him. "A little" she mumbled nodding her head. "Hn" He laid her down in the middle of the bed and turned off the lights. He crawled in beside her and carefully eased towards her, she knew how important it was to him to actually have someone to come home to, so she let him snuggle up to her, placing light kisses on her now bare shoulder. Making his way to her chin and then to her lips. He seemed so clingy and eager tonight. This morning? She didn't even know. Usually he can wait until the next day or something. His hand made its way into the silk robe, although to him it was difficult to tell the difference between the robe and her skin, he began to massage her hip in a manor that he knew she liked as quickly reached down and grabbed his wrist. "No." and she tried to make it sound as firm and as final as possible. He leaned towards her ear and whispered " Shhh, this is for you…" He moved somewhat quickly moving on top of her, opening her robe as he gazed down. He never even bothered to get dressed, so the sight before her made her insides clench. He moved up to give her another amazing kiss before moving down to her breast. Taking a nipple in his mouth and assaulting it. Sucking and nibbling, occasionally simply softly rolling his tongue over them, taking turns on each. Moving down, he kissed around her belly button, nipping ever so often until he reached her little batch of soft pink curls. She was already trying to keep her thighs together. _stupid girl… _he simply forced his tongue in between her lips, forcing it far enough to hit her little bundle of nerves causing the little blossom to gasp, thigh's becoming more and more lax with each lap at it. He had learned quite a bit from that snake he thought as he extended his tongue, adding ridges, causing the pinkette's legs to magically spread open for him. He wasted no time, using his chakra to enhance the sensation in his tongue, he slowly massaged her thigh's as he did so. Her brain was so scattered right now Sakura didn't know what to think. So she didn't. She simply laid back with a hand in his hair, gripping so hard at times that she hoped it would rip some of it out. It didn't take long before her second release came.

She laid there as Sasuke treated her like a rag doll. Taking off her robe and throwing it on the chair in the corner and then simply lifting her like she was a feather to get underneath the covers. With the lights already out, he simply pulled her back over to him and on his chest like always, never noticing how tense Sakura still was. Now that she had come back down from her few moments of bliss she found herself rethinking everything she had been before. Always being a selfless person she had been taken advantage of a few times but he took it to an entirely different level. His greed was blind, he took what he wanted no matter what the circumstances and she was finally, slowly but surely seeing his true colors and it was eating away at her. She was stronger than he thought and if push came to shove, she would show him how strong she had become. As he started running his fingers through her hair, an act that she usually found comforting, it only made her think of every time he had ever taken advantage of her love or just her in general.

His fingers slowly came to a stop and his breath slowly evened out while she still laid there on his chest, now wide awake while her mind reeled over things that she had never taken into consideration, or had just not wanted to see it herself. There were flashes of the night that came to her that she couldn't explain and he had done a good job at distracting her since she had woke, possibly not wanting to answer the questions he knew she would have when she couldn't remember. Gazing up at his face he looked like an angel but looks are always deceiving, especially with shin obi's** and for the first time in her life she was doubting her relationship with the Uchiha. He was making her more and more like him whether he recognized it or not and she didn't think she wanted to go anywhere near that path. She would talk to him somehow, and he would listen. She would make sure of it. If he wouldn't agree with her terms then she would have to figure out another way to get things somewhat even in their relationship…this trap…it was like being locked in a room with a limited amount of air and you could feel yourself suffocating.

She smiled at the thought, that little room sounded like heaven at the moment.

She decided that she sure as hell wasn't going to take his shit anymore. He will probably try to kill her if not right out and slice her throat.

But that was a very welcoming thought at that moment as she closed her eyes and drifted off to a night full of horrid images of men she had never seen before and then Sasuke…

* * *

_**Soooo, yeah. That took a while to update, more of a filler chap, but it's just to get it to the ending, because idk about you, but i seriously hate it when i start to read fic's and then they get abandoned. Fear not! ;) I will finish this, hopefully before the end of the year, you know...because it's so far away...pssshhh. Thanks for reading, rvw if you want tell me what you've like so far or didnt and idk, pm any idea's or twists that you might think up, I might be able to work it in, i'm considering a few other stories some with different pairings, one or two not. eh...who knows ;X**_

_**till next chap...later!**_


End file.
